


El Héroe Invisible

by MicaelaPace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amigos, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Minor Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Minor Ron Weasley - Freeform, Neville merece mas reconocimiento, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaelaPace/pseuds/MicaelaPace
Summary: Hermione se encuentra con Neville por casualidad, y tienen una conversación que cambia vidas. NA: Probablemente el titulo no tiene mucho sentido con el contexto de la historia, pero no encuentro una mejor manera para describir a Neville Longbottom.





	El Héroe Invisible

Por alguna razón Hermione Granger se había despertado tarde esa mañana. Por eso, tuvo que esperar cuarenta minutos que el baño de su habitación se desocupara (al parecer Lavender tomaba su aspecto muy enserio desde que salia con Won-Won) para poder tomar una ducha.

Tuvo que saltear su desayuno para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de Transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall la regaño porque su ensayo media treinta centímetros mas de lo pedido. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue mas horrible de lo normal, y para el colmo durante el almuerzo, de alguna manera quedo sentada entre Harry y Won-Won junto a su media naranja.

Decir que Hermione no estaba teniendo un buen día era quedarse cortos.

Cuando termino con sus clases de aquel día, todo lo que quería hacer era estar sola por un par de horas. No podía esconderse en la biblioteca, ya que sabia que Harry, cuando se cansara de observar a Ron y Lavender devorar la cara del otro, iría a buscarla allí. La sala común por supuesto que no era una opción, igual que su habitación. Así que decidió entrar al primer salón de clases vació que encontrase.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Hermione, al encontrarse con Neville sentado en uno de los escritorios.

—Oh, hola Hermione.

—¿Que.. que estas haciendo solo aquí? —dijo, un momento antes de notar los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Neville se encogió de hombros, aunque sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas. —Estaba intentando conjurar Wingardium Leviosa.

Hermione se lo quedo mirando.

—¡Sin hablar! —agrego él, riendo— Soy malo en la magia, pero tampoco tanto.

—No eres malo Neville —sonrió Hemione—, solo necesitas un poco mas de practica.

—Eso espero... —suspiro él.

Hemione empezó a dejar sus cosas sobre uno de los escritorios, y luego dudo.

—¿No te importa que me quede aquí un rato, verdad? Necesito terminar el ensayo sobre Veritaserum.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Claro que no, pero, ¿no haces siempre la tarea en la biblioteca?

—Si, casi siempre la hago allá... pero hoy no tenia ganas.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo estar. Hermione no tenia ninguna duda de que el sabia que ella se escondía, y porque, y agradecía que no la presionara para hablar sobre ello.

Durante un tiempo se quedaron en silencio, Neville observando fijamente con el ceño fruncido el libro en frente de el, y Hemione haciendo como que leía. En realidad ella había terminado su ensayo de Pociones dos días atras.

—Hermione... ¿Crees que alguna vez el DA vuelva a reunirse? —dijo él de pronto.

—Oh, no lo se... Supongo que después de que Umbridge dejara el colegio ya no había necesidad.

—¡Pero si que hay necesidad! ¡El DA no era solo un movimiento en contra de Umbridge, era un grupo de estudio, de apoyo... de encuentro!

A Hermione le tomo un momento registrar lo que dijo, sorprendida por la vehemencia de sus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que podemos armar otro grupo de estudio o...

—No —la interrumpió él—, eso no es lo que queria decir. Lo siento.

Hermione no podía estar mas confundida, no entendía a que se refería ni porque lo afectaba tanto. Su confusión debia ser obvia en su cara porque Neville suspiro y dijo: —Es solo que... Durante las reuniones, no lo se... Por primera vez sentí que formaba parte de algo importante, ¿sabes? Como que podía ayudar a cambiar las cosas para mejor. Y tenia amigos...

—¡Neville, tu tienes amigos! Harry, Ron, yo... Luna, Dean y Seamus...

—Si —el se encogió de hombros—, somos amigos, pero no tan amigos. No como tu con los chicos, o Dean y Seamus... Al final solo soy siempre yo.

Hermione paro un momento para considerar sus palabras. Ella siempre lo había considerado su amigo, aunque no compartiera tantas cosas como con Harry y Ron. Ella solo creyó que Neville tenia a alguien en su vida, de la misma manera en que ella tenia a sus mejores amigos. Y entonces se dio cuenta; no, el no contaba con nadie.

Hermione se estremeció. No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes, en especial después de los eventos del año anterior en el Departamento de Magia. El pensar que Neville no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar... Hermione se había enfrentado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de una forma u otra desde su primer año (y aun así habia sido una de las experiencias mas traumaticas de su vida), pero para Neville había sido la primera vez. Sin contar con el hecho de que había estado cara a cara con la mujer que torturo a sus padres hasta la locura...

—Neville, lo siento tanto... —Hermione negó con la cabeza— Hemos sido unos terribles amigos...

Él puso cara de confundido, antes de negar. —No, Hermione, no lo decía de esa manera para nada.

—Lo se, pero aun así. La verdad todos estos años supuse que tenias a alguien como yo tengo a Harry y Ron... Nunca imagine que... bueno.

El se encogió de hombros una vez mas. Hacia eso un montón. —No es para tanto, no es como si no tuviera amigos, solo que a veces en un poco solitario.

—Bueno, eso se acabo, Neville —dijo Hermione, mientras una sensacion de determinación caía sobre sus hombros—. A partir de este momento te nombro oficialmente parte de... de, lo que sea que seamos.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara de Neville. —Espera, ¿que?

—Tengo que advertirte —continuo ella, como si no lo hubiera oído—, hay un monton de cosas extrañas pasando ahora mismo, y probablemente sean bastante desagradables, incluso peligrosas, y esta todo el asunto con Dumbledore ahora mismo... Si, bueno, es largo de explicar, y tienes que prometer que no le vas a contar a nadie, pero estoy segura que con Harry vamos a poder contarte lo que paso en los últimos seis años... aunque eso puede tardar unos cuantos dias.

Neville la miraba, y aunque sonreía ampliamente se lo veia bastante confundido.

—Osea, ¿que durante estos años pasaron mas cosas que no son conocidas públicamente?

Hermione tuvo que reir. —Oh Neville, no tienes idea.

Mas tarde, cuando Hermione se encontró con Harry y le conto lo que habia conversado con Neville, el se mostro tan avergonzado como ella al darse cuenta que nadie habia pensado en él. Y aunque al principio se mostro un poco renuente a incluir a Neville dentro del circulo interno (no porque fuera Neville, si no porque sentia que si le contaban todo lo ponían en riego), al final acepto. Ese verano Neville se unió a ellos en la Madriguera, y aunque finalmente no los acompaño en su búsqueda por los Horrocruxes, los cuatro mantuvieron las monedas encantadas del DA para dejarse saber que estaban bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Años despues y todavia no puedo entender porque Neville y Luna no tuvieron más participación en los libros y en las películas. Para mi son unos de los personajes mas interesantes. Ni siquiera quiero empezar a hablar del hecho que en las películas nunca se menciona que Neville pudo ser The boy who lived.


End file.
